What I HATE about you
by animechickluvsmcr
Summary: Sasuke tells Naruto what he hates about him. Songfic. Please review.


**A/N: **Hey people, my second songfic. Hope you like it, oh and for those who like "The Incredibly Suckish thing called a High School", and "The Pen vs. The Paintbrush" I'll try to have new chapters up soon. Listen to song while reading. Onward!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto (the franchise) or "I Hate Everything about you." Three Days Grace owns "I Hate Everything about you" and Kishimoto owns everything about Naruto except Naruto himself. Sasuke owns Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**

Sasuke held his lover, Naruto to his chest. Naruto always like to cuddle after they had slept together and Sasuke always complied to his wishes. So Sasuke was lying there, listening to the sounds of traffic and wondering whether Naruto had fallen asleep yet so he could move his arm out from under him before it started to go numb, when his "supposedly" sleeping uke stirred.

"Sasuke, you there?" Naruto asked.

"Of course dobe," Sasuke replied.

"Teme!" Naruto exclaimed and fell silent.

'Good,' Sasuke thought, 'Maybe now he's fallen asl-'

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked again.

'And there goes that faint hope' "What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked, a slightly more irritated-sounding.

"What do you hate about me?"

"What?" Sasuke half-yelled, but not shriek, Uchihas don't shriek.

"Yeah," Naruto said, snuggling closer to him, "we always talk about what we like about each other, well at least I do, but never what we hate."

Moment of Silence.

"So, go," Naruto said

"Me first?"

"I always start Sasuke, now it's your turn."

"Fine."

**Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet**

"Are you sure we just can't wake up our neighbours again" Sasuke implored.

"No," Naruto answered, "now go."

"Fine," Sasuke replied. 'Naruto, you may not like this' "Let's see, what I hate about you…"

'Hah, bet that teme will have nothing to say' Naruto thought as he snuggled deeper into Sasuke's chest. Man he didn't know how wrong he was.

"Well I hate how you always run up to me in front of every body after a long business trip, and cry and say how much you missed me and cry like as if I had just returned from the dead."

Naruto froze. He really didn't want to hear this.

Sasuke continued, "And then after all that, you ask me if I missed you as much as you missed me and I have to say yes. But I didn't miss you at all."

**Only when I stop to think about it**

"In fact, now that I stop to think about it…"

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
**

"I hate everything about you, I don't understand why I love you."

**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**

"Every time we lie awake like this I realize it. After every problem, every bump in the road. Even when you say you can't bear to have me go away, I don't miss you at all."

**Only when I stop to think about it  
**

"It's only ever when I stop to think about it I realize that…"

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**

"I hate everything about you."

**Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know**

"Only when I stop to think about, I realize that I hate everything about you. I hate when you force me to go out with you and your friends to get ramen, I hate when you force me o go to parties, I hate when you convince me to by instant ramen instead of real food…"

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything all about me  
Why do you love me**

"I hate everything about you, so why do I love you? And now you must hate everything about me, so why do you love me?"

**I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me  
**

"I hate you. You hate me. Why do I love you? Why do you love me?"

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**

I hate everything about you, you hate everything me. So why do we love each other?" Sasuke asked the world in general.

He was answered by silence. The silence lasted the night. Neither knew what to say.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End A/N: **How'd you like it? Once again I do own the song or Naruto. Wow, took me only a little over an hour to write this one. Review please!


End file.
